


Multiverse Convergence

by Zygella



Series: Diamond Visits [34]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Because I love my fwiends, F/F, Fluff, Honestly also a bunch of bullshit, Katzebrah's Blue and Yellow, Lesbusiness Ladies..., My Yellow and Blue, Shlobus' Blue and Yellow, Teasing, one of Trugemstory_PT's many Yellows, uwu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2020-01-11 04:33:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18422886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zygella/pseuds/Zygella
Summary: This was...new. At no point did Blue and Yellow think to find two copies of themselves standing before them when they had slipped away to visit their favorite Earth spot.





	Multiverse Convergence

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KatzeBrah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatzeBrah/gifts), [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts), [shlobus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shlobus/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Lustrous Diamond Kaleidoscope](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17899499) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). 



> Hewwo welcome to bullshit
> 
> Here's a helpful guide of who's Yellow and Blue are who:  
> Yellow/Solar & Blue (MINE)  
> Tawny & Azure (KATZEBRAH'S)  
> Chrome & Cerulean (SHLOBUS'S)  
> Spark (TRUGEMSTORY_PT'S)

This was...new. At no point did Blue and Yellow think to find two copies of themselves standing before them when they had slipped away to visit their favorite Earth spot. One pair looked like normal gems, however their body appearances somewhat different to theirs, while the other pair were… humans? Human Diamonds, was that even possible? In Yellow’s case, there seemed to be an extra copy of her, one that she actually faintly recognized.

 

“Solar?” The lone copy of Yellow asked once the two Diamonds walked close enough.

 

Yellow gave a head tilt in reply. “You know, I had a feeling you were one of the ones from that universe. At least there’s a familiar face in all this.” She paused, eyes grazing over the others. “The rest of you, I have no idea where you came from.”

 

Blue grimaced. “Oh, we’re going to have to pull out the nickname process again, aren’t we?”

 

The human version of Blue stepped forward, butting in. “Not to be rude, but can one of you please explain what’s going on here? My Yellow and I were on a date, and suddenly we were here.”

 

Thus, Blue, Yellow, and the lone Yellow copy launched into an explanation about universes blurring the lines between each other, and how different versions of themselves were ending up in the same places, somehow not causing massive damage to reality itself, and they needed nicknames to distinguish everyone.

 

“Well, as far as I can tell, you guys are in my universe, so I think it’s very much fair that I stay Yellow and Blue stays Blue. Now, I know one of your nicknames already, Spark, right?” She asked the lone copy of herself.

 

Spark nodded, although she looked rather irritated. “I’m still Yellow Diamond…” She muttered under her breath.

 

Yellow pretended she didn’t hear her and turned to the human copies. “Hmm… Human Yellow, you can be Chrome for now. Human Blue, you can be…”She faltered, switching her gaze to Blue in a silent plea for help.

 

“Cerulean, I think fits the human me quite nicely.” Blue finished for her, giving the human a warm smile.

 

Yellow gave a single nod, then turned to the other Gem pair. At first glance, it didn’t look like there was anything different about them compared to Yellow and Blue, besides their appearances being slightly different, such as the Yellow copy’s hair being less helmet-like and her general look being more muscular. The Blue copy didn’t look that different either, besides her robes looking like it fit tighter around her body, and her hair less poofy. At another glance, Yellow noticed they had matching light blue and gold rings around a finger of theirs.

 

“Okay… These two can be Tawny and Azure. Does that work for you two?” Yellow asked.

 

The pair nodded, giving each other silent glances as they entwined their hands. Yellow coughed, turning away from their very comfortable display of affection.  _ Damn, Tawny really is one-upping me here, isn’t she? _

 

Spark pipped up with her brash, abrasive tone of voice. “I might still call you Solar, though. You can’t get mad at me for it.”

 

Yellow shrugged her shoulders, not willing to argue with her abrasive copy. “Very well. Do what you wish. We’re just using the nickname system to make it easier on ourselves when talking about each other.”

 

Chrome interjected. “If I may, just what are you all? Aliens? Because I can safely say that in mine and Cerulean’s proper universe we don’t have giant, primary-colored women walking around like nothing is wrong.”

 

Cerulean slapped Chrome on the shoulder with a scandalized look. “Baby, you can’t just say things like that! It’s rude!”

 

The Gems watched with raised eyebrows at the humans interacting, Chrome specifically turning red in the face at the pet name. “Humans…” Spark muttered.

 

“We are aliens, to you. We’re Gems. Life from another planet. We’re actually the leaders of that planet, along with our elite, White Diamond.” Azure spoke, drawing everyone’s attention to her. “At least, I assume it’s the same for those of us who are Gems.”

 

“I see… So, we aren’t that different then. Bl-- _ Cerulean _ and I, we each own highly successful businesses in our world. This White you speak of, for me, she’s my mother. Do you have any blood relations to her?” Chrome asked.

 

The Gems of the group laughed at that, much to Chrome’s embarrassment and confusion. Cerulean gave her hand a squeeze, a signal to stay calm.

 

“Ah… blood relations. You humans and birth, family ties, all that. Gems aren’t born. We’re made. No Gem is related to each other. We can have family dynamics, sibling relationships, any relationship. Blue and I might be the same type of Gem, as well as White, but blood-ties aren’t a thing. We don’t even have blood, for that matter.” Yellow answered after calming down.

 

Despite Chrome having been embarrassed only a moment ago, she seemed rather interested in this fact. She didn’t speak a reply, a hand on her chin as she thought deeply about this information. Cerulean let out a relieved breath.

 

“Well, that answers that question… None of us are actively participating in incest…” She looked up to their confused stares and waved a hand. “Don’t ask, it’s not important. It’s a human thing.”

 

“Well great. I’m going to have to deal with three pairs of disgusting lovebirds then.” Spark deadpanned, crossing her arms.

 

Chrome was about to ask Spark where her Blue was, but Cerulean slapped her hand over her mouth before she could, a nervous, sympathetic look on her face as she shook her head vigorously. She could tell that subject was off limits.

 

“So.. then… what do we do now? How do we get back to our universes?” Tawny asked, scratching the back of her head.

 

“We wait.” Spark said bluntly, “And if you’ll excuse me, I’ll be excluding myself from love city, if you don’t mind. Don’t follow me.”

 

Yellow frowned as the lone copy walked off from the group. After a bit, she signaled to the copies of her. “She said not to follow her, but she’s volatile and I don’t want her destroying anything before she returns to where she belongs. Um… Blue group, you can have a hangout of yourselves, I guess.”

 

Yellow lead the chase after Spark, Tawny picking up Chrome to hold in her hand as she followed the native Gem. The trio of Blues sat in a half-assed circle, waiting for one of them to speak first.

 

“So… bossy girlfriends, am I right?” Cerulean tried awkwardly.

 

* * *

 

“I thought I told you shards not to follow me.” Spark spat, not even facing them as they walked to her.

 

“I wanted to make sure you wouldn’t do anything stupid on my Earth before the multiverse fixes its wounds.” Yellow replied calmly, watching Tawny set Chrome down on the ground.

 

“I didn’t plan to, but now that you’ve said it, sounds like a fun idea.” Spark said sarcastically, turning to face them with her arms crossed again.

 

“Let’s refrain from doing so, please.” Yellow sighed.

 

Spark’s face was unreadable. “The ‘original Yellow’ from the universe I was stuck in before coming here told me about you. She told us all, over there, about Solar, the Yellow Diamond of another universe that had some sort of mystical, emotionally controlling secret language of music. Is that really true, or was she just speaking lies?”

 

“Oh.” Yellow rubbed her arm, unusually timid. “It’s not… a mystical thing. Music is just how I express the emotions and thoughts inside my head. I can’t be the only one of us that struggles to communicate properly with words.” She paused, noting the eye contact break from Spark at that. “It’s really… interesting if you get into it. I have my music player on me at all times. Not only does it help me with my emotions, but if I really want to, I can “assign” songs to other people based on how I think their personality is like. Take yourself, Spark, for example. To me, you seem to have the song  _ BOOM  _ as your frontal facade, but at the same time, I think you’re a lot like the song  _ Filmic  _ but you never show it.”

 

Spark sniffed with disinterest. “Am I supposed to know what any of that means?”

 

Yellow rolled her eyes, stepping closer to the lone copy. “I’ll show you. Like I said, I have my music player on hand at all times. If anything, I think we all sound the same to the playlist, in different ways. We’re all still the bossy Gem on the outside, big softy on the inside. Especially you, Tawny.”

 

Tawny made no effort to argue, she just held up her hands in a shrug while Chrome spluttered about how she wasn’t ‘soft’, she was a respectable businesswoman and how dare Yellow call her out like that. Yellow gave a chuckle as she skimmed through her music player and starting playing  _ BOOM  _ first. They all quieted down as the melody began to play.

 

“Yeah, this kinda sounds like you, Spark.” Tawny commented with a firm nod.

 

The lone Gem glared at her as the first song ended, and the second one started, a complete opposite to the first song. Something in Spark’s eyes changed, but only for a moment, before it was gone again. Yellow hummed softly along with it as Chrome seemed to be in deep thought over this particular melody.

 

And, just as quick as it began, it was over. Silence took over again and Yellow looked curiously at Spark, who hadn’t moved at all. “Are you okay?”

 

Spark didn’t get a chance to answer, before a ripping sound echoed through the entire space, and a rift in the sky opened. Spark looked at it, along with the other Yellows, and gave a monotone hum. “That’s my ride. At least this universe knows how to handle invasions properly.” She stood up, walking closer to the rift and extending a hand towards it. “See you around, Solar. I don’t think the multiverse is done with us running into each other just yet.” She then addressed the other two, who watched with curiosity. “Nice meeting you two. Goodbye.”

 

The rift suddenly sucked her up, and then closed right behind her. Silence once again took over, before Yellow turned to face Tawny and Chrome. “Come on, let’s go back to our Blues.”

 

* * *

 

When Tawny, Yellow, and Chrome returned, they saw two rifts in the air open, waiting for them. Azure and Cerulean’s eyes both lit up as they saw their respected Yellows returning with the ‘original’.

 

“Oh, seems like everyone’s going home already.” Yellow said with a hint of disappointment. “I was hoping I’d get to know some of you a little better. But you have to go.”

 

Cerulean placed a firm kiss to Chrome’s cheek and then turned to the rift while Chrome blushed red again and nodded. “Same to you. Um… we hope your whole alien empire doesn’t turn sour.”

 

Cerulean and Chrome jumped into the rift that lead back to their universe, and the rift closed. Yellow and Blue then turned their attention to Tawny and Azure, who were staring at them curiously.

 

“Hey. Before we go, I do have one single question.” Azure pipped up, and suddenly Tawny was fight off a grin of laughter.

 

“Yes?” Blue asked, confused.

 

“Why haven’t you two gotten married yet?” Azure sniped with a smirk.

 

Blue and Yellow were taken aback by such a bold question, both of their cheeks flushing their respective colors. Azure laughed into Tawny’s shoulder while she chuckled, pulling the both of them closer to their rift.

 

“Put a ring on her already, Yellow!” Tawny shouted, cackling, before the both of them were sucked into their rift and then, they were gone.

 

Blue and Yellow stared at each other, still blushing, with wide eyes. Neither moved or spoke, until Yellow let out a sigh, along with a laugh, a hand coming up to rub the back of her head. “Well, that was… eventful.”

 

Blue giggled, nodding. “Agreed.” She then smirked, her hands snaking themselves around Yellow’s neck. “Now, where were we?” She purred.

 

Let’s just say the rest of the night was still eventful for the two Diamonds.

**Author's Note:**

> The songs Yellow played were BOOM from X Ambassadors and Filmic from Above & Beyond.
> 
> Honestly if you haven't read any of their stories none of the copies are going to make sense to you. Katzebrah doesn't actually write but she has her own Yellow and Blue from her comics she draws on Instagram <3
> 
> join the discooooooord: https://discord.gg/9pSaABF


End file.
